


Don't You Dare

by Elvarya85 (kaijuerotica)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Timeline What Timeline, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuerotica/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been kept apart for months by their duties and the war. Now, they finally get to see each other again, but Keith has gone through some changes in the past few months.





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just wanted Galra Keith with a tail and extra nipples, so here y'all go
> 
> Don't pay attention to the timeline here btw, this is real Shiro and not the clone.
> 
> This wound up sappier than intended but these boys are soft and I can't help it
> 
> Uhhhh it was mostly written and edited from my phone so if there are weird errors....sorry my phone corrects stuff weird sometimes. I tried to catch it all but *shrugs*

Keith was coming today.

Shiro was more excited than he could even explain, and was currently trying to distract himself with data analysis. Not that it needed to be analyzed, really. Not that he would be able to do a higher level analysis than the Castle had already done.

He needed to do something to distract himself, though. It had been months since he'd seen Keith, both of them kept apart by their duties. But now the Blade of Marmora was sending a delegation to help with planning an upcoming operation, which meant Keith was coming.

Keith wasn't even part of the operation, he'd just begged and pulled some strings so he could be allowed to accompany them.

They weren't expected for another few hours, but Shiro was twitchy, so here he was, analyzing data collected on some various star clusters.

The last couple months had been hard. Voltron had been deployed less and less, as they'd entered a relatively calm period in the war. Which meant Shiro had a lot of free time to miss Keith during. They used to video chat almost every day, but that had become less frequent, and now most of their communication was through what amounted to intergalactic  _ texting _ .

Shiro groaned, his eyes glazing over as he tried to make sense of the endless strings of numbers.

Then Allura’s voice came over the comms. “Paladins, please report to the bridge. The delegation has arrived.”

Shiro was out of his chair in a flash, racing towards the bridge. He was the first to arrive, and he focused on controlling his breathing so he didn't look like he'd literally sprinted the whole way there. There, he found a group of Galra, some familiar and some not.

“Where's Keith?” he asked, realizing quickly that has boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

All of the Blades turned to look at him. “He went to his quarters here,” Kolivan said. “He said he wished to rest but he also requested that I send you there, as well.”

Shiro excused himself and walked off the bridge, breaking into a run as soon as the door closed behind him. It had been months since he'd seen his boyfriend, dammit, he needed this.

He arrived at Keith's quarters and frowned. The red light on the pinpad told him that it was locked. He hit the button to let Keith know he was there and waited, but the door never opened. Making an impatient sound, Shiro started towards his own room. He probably should have checked there first, honestly. Keith always stayed in his room when he came to visit anymore.

Immediately, he could tell he was in the right place. The lights had been turned back on, a bag was sitting on the floor by the bed, Keith's knife was sitting on the table, his jacket hung up on a peg, and he could hear the shower running from the bathroom. Idly, Shiro considered stripping down and slipping into the shower with him, but he forced himself to sit on the bed and wait.

The shower shut off a few minutes later, and he listened to the gentle sounds of someone moving around in the bathroom before finally emerging. 

Shiro started when a Galra stepped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. He was shorter than Shiro, slighter than most Galra he'd met. He had shaggy black hair over a purple head, and his cheeks were marked with eerily familiar marks in a darker purple color.

“Keith?!” Shiro gasped. Because it was definitely Keith, Shiro recognized that much.

“Uh, hey,” Keith said, glancing at him then averting his eyes. “Long time no see?”

Shiro fumbled for words for a moment. “I- You- How- You're purple?”

Keith shrugged, looking just a bit amused but still not meeting Shiro’s eyes. “Yeah, um. The Blade’s doctor said it's something about Galra survival instincts? I only looked human because I was surrounded by them, but now that I'm surrounded by Galra, those genes are kicking in.” He shrugged, trying and failing to seem casual about it.

All Shiro could say was, “Huh.”

“It started a couple months ago,” Keith continued. He started walking over to him, using his towel to dry his hair, which was shaggier than usual. As he walked,Shiro noticed the long tail hanging down and dragging on the floor, and that's when he finally laughed. 

“Sorry, sorry! There's just...a lot to take in.” He gestured to the floor. “You have a tail.”

Keith didn't look amused so Shiro forced himself to be serious. “Sorry. It's not funny, I know.” He held out his hand. “But also, it's been months. Come here.”

Keith’s scowl broke into a fond smile, the same one he always saved for Shiro. Purple or not, Shiro would recognize that look anywhere. Keith walked over and leaned down to kiss Shiro. The kiss itself was chaste and sweet, but he also slid his hand into Shiro’s hair and tugged gently, knowing exactly what such a small gesture could do to Shiro.

Shiro slid his arms around Keith's waist and grinned at him, tugging until he was in Shiro’s lap. The weight was familiar, even if the tail wrapping idly around his leg was not. Keith kissed him again, a bit deeper this time. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and holding each other, until finally Keith broke the kiss and laid his forehead against Shiro’s. “God, I missed you.”

Shiro cupped Keith's cheek in his palm. “I missed you, too, baby.” He pushed Keith's hair out of his eyes. “And damn, you need a haircut.” Keith laughed and batted at Shiro’s hair, but Shiro persisted, going to tuck Keith's hair behind his ear when he realized-

“Oh my god, that's not all hair.” Two large tufts on hair on the sides of Keith's head shifted upwards and Shiro finally recognized them for what they were. Ears. Large, triangular, fur covered ears. He reached up curiously to stroke them. They were soft and warm and twitched at his touch. The one he wasn't touching relaxed back down a bit and Keith hummed softly as Shiro rubbed his ear.

“That feels good,” he murmured, leaning in to lay his head against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro half expected him to start purring. 

“Like this?” he asked, scratching behind his ear gently. 

“Mmmm… exactly like that,” Keith said. He pressed his face into Shiro’s neck.  

Shiro kissed the top of his head and buried his face there. Keith still smelled the same, somehow. Warm and familiar and like home. Keith turned his face up to smile at Shiro and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, there was a bit more hunger behind it, even if there was no urgency. They'd been apart for months. They could take their time now.

Keith’s lips parted first, tongue snaking out, seeking out Shiro’s. Shiro’s response was automatic. He parted his lips to let Keith in and hummed against his mouth. His hands were cupping either side of Keith's face, fingers stroking over the marks that now spread across them. Keith gave Shiro’s lip a gentle nip, and Shiro was pretty sure he felt fangs there. He groaned softly against Keith's mouth and slid his hands down Keith's chest over his robe.

Keith's breath caught in his throat and he pulled back minutely. “Ah…”

“What is it?” They were still close enough that his lips brushed Keith's as he spoke, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the same violet eyes, now rimmed in pale gold.

Keith bit his lip - yep, definitely fangs - and considered for a second. “It's, uh, sensitive.”

Shiro was immediately attentive and remorseful. He moved his hands back to Keith's face, brushing his hair back again. “Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I'll be more careful.”

“No, it's um…” Keith bit his lip again and averted his eyes. Shiro was pretty sure the darkening of his cheeks meant Keith was blushing. He watched as Keith slowly untied the robe and let it fall to the floor, leaving him totally naked in Shiro’s lap. Shiro’s eyes swept down over him, intending just to take in his boyfriend's body appreciatively, but he stopped when his eyes reached the torso. Now tinted purple, Keith still had the same lithe, wiry frame he had always had. But his chest and stomach now bore two rows of small nubs running down his torso. They started at his pecs and stopped just above the jut of his hip bones. Each one was centered on a small purple rosette, darker than the rest of his skin and about the size of a quarter, with a rosey crest at the middle. It took a second for Shiro to even realize what he was looking at.

Nipples. Keith now had 12 nipples running down the length of his body.

A low whine escaped Shiro’s throat at the realization. His cock, already stirring with interest, was now straining in his pants. The way Keith was sitting, Shiro knew he could feel how Shiro was reacting to the sight of him. He stared at Keith’s body for a moment longer, then looked back up at his face. Slowly, he reached out to touch him.

The first thing he noticed was that his skin felt different. He wasn't completely covered in fur like some Galra seemed to be, but the feeling almost reminded him of velvet, soft and warm. He gently rolled one of Keith’s new nipples under his thumb, fascinated by it. Keith let out a soft moan in response and his eyes fell closed. His hands tightened minutely on Shiro’s shoulders. Taking that encouragement, Shiro did the same to the nipple opposite, rolling them both under his fingers. Keith’s hips rocked against Shiro’s. His cock was already half hard, but that was slowly changing as he ground against him, not even seeming to be conscious of his own movements. 

“You like that, baby?” Shiro asked. His voice came out low and rough, huskier than he'd expected. The sight of Keith like this, grinding on him as Shiro touched him, was definitely something he was going to hold onto for after he had to leave again.

Keith nodded, eyes still closed. “Y-Yes…”

Shiro grinned at that and removed one hand from Keith’s body, though the other kept touching him. He slid his free hand up into Keith’s hair, carefully avoiding his ears and gripping tightly to pull Keith down so that Shiro could kiss him possessively. The kiss was forceful and sloppy, and Keith whined against his mouth as Shiro kissed and claimed him. Shiro used his hold on Keith’s hair to pull him back, keeping Keith’s head rolled back so he could feel the tug and pull. 

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith gasped. Keith was fully hard now, and the sight made Shiro’s mouth water.

Shiro released Keith’s hair and removed his hand from his body. “Lay back on the bed, baby.”

Keith scrambled out of Shiro’s lap and onto the bed next to him. He stretched out, long and lithe and somehow reminding him of a cat. He slid one hand up into his hair while the other slid over his body and down towards his cock.

Shiro’s eyes followed Keith's hand, then continued to shamelessly roam over Keith's body. He stood and started stripping his own clothes. Keith watched him with the same hunger, and his eyes lingered in Shiro’s cock when Shiro unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Shiro gave his cock a few lazy strokes as he kept watching Keith, then climbed back onto the bed.

He held himself over Keith and trained his eyes on his face. “God, you are so beautiful,” Shiro murmured. He leaned down to claim his lips while his left hand slid down over Keith’s body. Keith arched into his touch, more sensitive now than he had been before. Shiro let his hand ghost down near Keith’s crotch and heard Keith’s breath hitch and speed up. Shiro chuckled as his hand  slid back up. “You think it’s going to be that easy?”

He kissed Keith again, slow and possessive, then started kissing down his neck. Keith slid his hand into Shiro’s hair, gasping and whining softly. Keith was always vocal in bed, something Shiro loved from day one. 

“Your skin feels different now,” Shiro murmured, nipping lightly at Keith’s pulse point. “I like it.”

Keith laughed, breathy and slightly distracted. “I’m glad.”

Shiro placed another kiss at Keith’s throat, then moved lower, sucking soft marks into Keith’s collarbones. He wasn’t sure how well bruises would show up on Keith’s skin now, but he was determined to find out. Keith’s legs spread to allow Shiro to nestle between them and he rolled his hips, seeking friction from Shiro.

Shiro laughed at that. “Come on, baby, what do I always tell you?” Keith whined loudly at him while Shiro’s hands moved to his hips to hold him firmly in place. Shiro trailed his tongue down Keith’s chest and smiled up at him. “Patience yields focus.”

He closed his lips around one of Keith’s nipples and gently sucked. The reaction from Keith was immediate. He gasped, the sound suddenly cutting off as he pushed up into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro kept sucking on his nipple, then circled the nub with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back a moment later when he realized the sound hadn’t resumed. “Keith, breathe.”

Keith sucked in a ragged breath. “They’re...they’re really sensitive.”

Shiro moved back up to cup his face, thumb stroking over his cheekbone as he made Keith lock eyes with him. “Too much? I can stop.”

Keith laughed at that and shook his head. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Shiro grinned and kissed him again, then moved back down to resume sucking at the nipple. His Galra hand moved up to rub the opposite nipple. He continued his ministrations, then switched, moving to the other side and down one to lave at another nipple. Keith’s hand tightened in his hair as he groaned. “Th-The new ones are, um… Fuck.”

Shiro kissed the nipple and looked up at him. “Feel good?”

Keith nodded and his voice was breathy when he spoke. “It feels weird but...so good.”

Shiro circled it with his tongue. He could feel Keith relaxing under his mouth, becoming pliant as he got used to the stimulation. He moved to another nipple again, grazing it gently with his teeth just to hear Keith squeak. Shiro felt something at his leg, and realized Keith’s tail was coiling around his calf and squeezing tightly. 

“Relax,” Shiro murmured. “I just wanna make you feel good.”

“It’s...hard,” Keith said, but the hold around Shiro’s calf lessened slightly.

“I noticed,” Shiro said.

There was a beat of silence, then Keith let out a choked laugh. He batted at Shiro’s head lightly. “You’re such a dork.”

Shiro grinned and licked at the nipple he’d been focusing on again. “We both already knew that.”

Keith lifted his head to look down at him, and Shiro was momentarily struck breathless just by the sight of him. He looked different, of course. But the same fire burned in his eyes, and he was giving Shiro the same lovingly put upon look he’d fallen for back on Earth. “Enough jokes, I have nine other nipples that need attention.”

Shiro laughed. “Somebody’s needy…” He went back to his ministrations, doting on yet another one, determined to taste each one before he was finished.

“I haven’t had sex in six months,” Keith said. “I know what I’m about.”

Shiro continued on, moving from nipple to nipple, until he was down at Keith’s navel and all that he heard from Keith was the soft keening that told Shiro how much he needed this. Shiro kept kissing his purple skin, teasing lower and lower without giving him what he really wanted.

“Babe,” Keith whined. His hips rolled up, but Shiro shifted to avoid giving him any friction. “Come on.”

Shiro decided to finally go easy on him. He licked a stripe up the underside of Keith’s cock and took the head into his mouth. Shiro’s strong hands on Keith’s hips were the only things that kept him from bucking up. He took a moment to suckle the head and tongue the slit, tasting the salty precome forming there. Keith whined loudly in response, tugging at Shiro’s hair. Shiro dropped down, taking him to the base in one swift motion, but immediately pulling off when the tip hit the back of his throat and he choked.

“Fuck…” he gasped after coughing a few times.

Keith laughed at him. “You’re out of practice, babe.”

Shiro kissed the head and darted his tongue out to taste him again. “Guess I better refamiliarize myself.”

Keith let out a pleased sound as Shiro took him into his mouth again, going easier with it this time. He brushed Shiro’s hair back so he could watch him. “I definitely won’t complain.”

Shiro’s eyes darted up to meet Keith’s as he bobbed his head up and down. Keith had a look of pure adoration and bliss on his face, which burned Shiro to his core. It drove Shiro on. All he wanted to do was make Keith feel so good. He hollowed his cheeks and used his flesh hand to play with Keith’s balls as he built up a slow, steady pace. He continued like that until Keith gasped out, “Babe, slow up…”

Shiro pulled back and looked up at him, continuing to kiss the head of his cock. “You okay?”

“Yeah, but if you continue like that, I’m gonna come.” He brushed back Shiro’s white forelock so he could see his face better.

“Isn’t that kind of the point?” He licked Keith’s slit again, collecting the precome gathering there.

“Yeah, but I want to come with you inside me.”

Shiro let out an involuntary groan at his words. Keith had a knack for that, stating things like that so easily. It drove Shiro crazy every time, and he was helpless to deny him when Keith was looking at him like that.

“I think that can be arranged.” He kissed Keith’s cock one more time, then moved up to kiss his mouth. He licked into Keith's mouth to give him a taste of himself. “You want me to use a condom?”

“No,” Keith answered immediately. “I want to feel you. Want you to come inside me.”

Shiro nodded and kissed him again, then pulled away so he could grab the lube from the drawer next to the bed.

“That looks like a different bottle than last time,” Keith pointed out when Shiro came back over.

“That’s because it is a different bottle.” Shiro said. He smirked down at him as he warmed the bottle in his hands and coated two of his metal fingers with the lube.

“Been thinking about me?” Keith brought his knees up to his chest, revealing his entrance to Shiro. The tight ring of muscle was the same rosey purple as Keith's nipples and lips, and Shiro briefly toyed with the idea of opening Keith up with his tongue, but decided against it. “Been playing with yourself?”

“Like you said before,” Shiro said. He used one hand to push Keith's tail back from where it began just above his entrance and circled Keith’s entrance with one finger on the other. He didn't toy with him for long, sliding it in slowly and easily. “It’s been six months. I’ve had a lot of time to myself.” He thrust his finger slowly and added a second one soon after.

Keith let his eyes fall closed and his mouth opened slightly. Shiro kept his eyes on Keith’s face, savoring every expression that crossed his face. He was gorgeous like this, exposed and vulnerable and entirely Shiro’s. He added a third finger eventually, and watched as Keith knit his brows together and bit his lip. He kept thrusting his fingers, working Keith open little by little.

“Shiro, I’m ready,” Keith finally said. He opened his eyes and looked down at him, and Shiro could see the need burning in them. “Please. I need you.”

Shiro nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed the bottle of lube off the blankets and slicked himself, then moved between Keith’s legs. He lined himself up and slowly pressed in. “Fuck, Keith…”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm, squeezing tightly. Shiro stopped once he was fully seated, allowing them both to adjust. Keith’s eyes slowly opened and he reached for Shiro. Shiro leaned down and cupped Keith’s face with one hand as he kissed him deeply. His Galra hand slid down Keith's arm to intertwine their fingers. He rested his forehead against Keith’s and met his eyes. When he opened his mouth, Keith already knew what he was going to ask and nodded. “I’m good. Go.”

Shiro started thrusting, beginning with a slow, steady pace. He kept his eyes on Keith’s face, watching him every second. Keith was always expressive when they were together like this. He let his walls down when he was with Shiro, leaving him raw and open. He let go of every bit of self consciousness. He let Shiro see and hear every miniscule reaction, holding back nothing. 

Which is why he looked up at Shiro before too long and grabbed his arm again. “Come on, give me more.” There was a challenge in his eyes and he rolled his hips, trying to take Shiro deeper.

Shiro grinned and sped up. “How much you want?”

Keith moaned as the pace increased. “Six months, Shiro,” he reminded him. “Come  _ on _ .”

Shiro sped up again, fucking Keith hard and deep. His tail wrapped around his leg again, like it was holding him in place. Keith let out another whine with each thrust and kept his eyes locked with Shiro’s.

“N-Not sure...how long I’ll last,” he gasped. He clenched around Shiro’s cock, making them both moan.

Shiro pulled Keith’s hand up and kissed the inside of his wrist. “Hold on just a little longer, baby.”

Keith nodded weakly and Shiro shifted, leaning down so he was supporting himself with his elbows on either side of Keith’s body. “Wrap your legs around me.” Keith obeyed immediately and hooked his ankles behind Shiro’s back. Shiro used the new position to thrust into him at a new angle, one that had Keith keening and calling out for him desperately. “I’m not going to touch you,” Shiro growled into his ear. “I want you to come just like this.”

“I-I’m gonna,” Keith sobbed. “Shiro,  _ please-” _

“Come for me, baby.”

Keith came with a shout that almost sounded like Shiro's name. He clenched tightly as he spilled white and hot across his chest.

His hips stilled and he stroked Keith’s cheek as he rode through the waves of pleasure. Keith finally opened his eyes again and tugged Shiro in for a kiss. It was sweeter now, nowhere near the needy, biting kisses they'd exchanged before. Shiro started to pull out, but Keith’s tail tightened around his leg again and he held onto Shiro tighter. “Don’t you dare.” 

Shiro propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Keith's head and gave him a confused look. “Keith-”

“You’re not done.” Keith rolled his hips and ground up against Shiro. “I said I wanted you to come in me, Shiro. So come in me.”

Shiro grinned and kissed him again, then immediately went back to fucking into him. There was no finesse to it anymore. Keith let out soft grunts as Shiro used him shamelessly. His thrusts were quick and deep, careening him towards an inevitable cliff. He came not too long after, thrusting deep inside of Keith and burying his face in Keith’s neck as he spilled inside him.

Shiro stayed there for a few minutes, breathing hard and slowly coming down from his orgasm. Keith held him tightly the entire time, pressing kisses to his forehead.

He finally came back to himself enough to move. He pulled away and slid out of Keith, who made a soft sound of annoyance at the sudden emptiness. Shiro sat up on his heels to take in the sight of him. Keith’s own come was splashed in thick ropes across his chest, milky white against purple skin. There was something about the contrast spread across his tits that was going to drive Shiro crazy. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw his own come slowly leaking out of Keith’s hole.

“Like what you see?” Keith asked, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

“Absolutely.” He held himself over Keith and kissed him sweetly. “I’m gonna get us cleaned up, you stay here and relax.” He got up and padded his way into the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth soaked with warm water so he could clean off Keith’s chest. Afterwards, he laid down next to Keith and tugged the blankets over them. Unable to resist, he tugged Keith in to kiss him once again. Keith laughed at that. “Haven’t had enough yet?”

Shiro shook his head. “I’ve got six months to catch up on, let me have this.” 

Keith nodded and let himself be pulled in for another kiss. It felt so wonderfully right to have Keith in his arms again, to feel Keith’s fingers sliding through his hair and legs tangling with his own.

“I missed you,” Shiro murmured against his lips.

“I missed you, too,” Keith said. He rested his forehead against Shiro’s so he could look at him.

“And you stopped video chatting.” Shiro paused. “Is this why?” He stroked the dark purple mark on Keith’s cheek. “Because I don’t care about this.”

Keith closed his eyes for a second. “I was...worried. You don’t think it’s weird?”

Shiro paused. “I mean, yeah, a little bit. I’d be lying if I said otherwise. But not bad weird. I already knew you weren’t totally human.” He turned his head to kiss Keith’s wrist. “But you’re still you. You always were beautiful, and now… God, Keith, you’re incredible.”

Keith smiled at him. “You mean it?”

“Seeing you just now? After? I could have died and gone to heaven right there.”

Keith’s smile widened into a grin. “Don’t you dare.”

Shiro grinned back at him. “I’ll do my best.”

Keith kissed his nose. “I’m gonna miss you when I have to leave again.”

“Hey, don’t think about it now,” Shiro said. “We have a week together. Let’s enjoy it.”

Keith nodded and snuggled against him, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin. Shiro brought his hand up to run through Keith’s hair, scratching first at his scalp and then at his ears. Keith hummed softly and drifted to sleep, feeling secure and warm and safer than he had since he’d left.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on [tumblr](http://kaijuerotica.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
